Save him
by Celphius
Summary: Robin is dying. With his body filled with an unidentified kind of toxin, his nightmares will come to life and his deepest secrets will be revealed. Will the team be able to save him on time? DaddyBats, Robin Hurt, Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry for everyone who was/is reading my previous fanfiction! I really don't know how to continue it. To break my huge writers block I decided to just go and write something. This came up and I think it has potential. Sorry if this story sounds completely random and stupid - I know it is. **

**Tell me what you think, give me idea's and inspiration, tell me if I should continue or not - Everything is welcome!**

* * *

"He's not in his usual crime alley, bats," Robin reported through the communicator in his ear.

It was an usual night for the Dynamic Duo. A foggy night though, causing the sight of them both to be limited. Of course the Scarecrow had magically escaped from Arkham Asylum, again. Now Batman and Robin were chasing after him. A mission that might not be as easy as it seems.

"I hope we can hold onto him for more than an hour and a half this time…" the Boy Wonder had whined before putting on his gloves and following the almighty Batman to the local streets of Gotham.

"He's not in the east side of Gotham either," Batman responded, leaving the two with only one logical option to go; the nightclub where villains would often gather.

"So… Are we going there?" Robin asked, slightly uncomfortable about the situation. It was a nightclub, after all.

He could feel Batman nod. Not expecting another answer from him, Robin grabbed his grappling hook and started jumping from one building to another with smooth moves.

As he was getting closer to the nightclub, the fog was getting thicker and thicker, now allowing the boy to see only steps away. However, he could hear the sound of drunken men arguing, and he could smell the scent of beer along with other strong liqueurs he couldn't recognize.

"I'm already in, Robin, take the first door on your left," Batman informed him, almost like he could read the young boys' mind.

He sneaked into the building, being overwhelmed by the hard music, intense heath and flickering lights as soon as he entered. He quickly regained his focus and tried to get to the room Batman told him to go, before anyone would see a thirteen years old boy in a costume in a mature nightclub.

There was a pretty long, empty hallway. With only a door or five to choose from, he couldn't miss out which one it should be. The door to the room was already opened. He peeked around the corner, into the room. He immediately figured he wouldn't see a thing, because the lights were switched off. There was no sign of any fight going on, though. Perhaps Batman directed him to the wrong room? Perhaps he meant another door, or one of the doors on the second floor?

Heck no. Batman wouldn't make such a beginners' mistake.

Still hesitating, Robin entered the pitch-black room. It was colder than the hallway or main room. Thank God – The sweat drops were starting to drop off his forehead. A small shiver came over his body. He looked around with no luck.

"Batman?" Robin asked, his voice silently echoing throughout the room as he took a few steps further into the room. Suddenly, the door behind him closed.

"If it isn't the bird boy," a deep, scary voice stated out of nowhere, "Another patient! Very well,"

Robin turned around, trying to see where the voice was coming from. Yet the lights were still off.

"Where is he? And show yourself!" He yelled with a slight tone of fear in his voice.

One of the lights in the room suddenly turned on, revealing a broken and bruised Batman lying on the floor in the middle of the room, apparently unconscious. Robin rushed towards him without hesitation.

Shaking his mentors' shoulders violently in an attempt to awake him, he could smell the scent of something familiar.

So familiar, yet Robin couldn't point out what it was. His mentor would've been disappointed in him. The smell made its way deeply into the Boy Wonder's nose. He was sure he knew the name of it, somewhere deep down in his mind.

"What'd you do to hi-" Robin yelled, but he was interrupted when he felt a small sting in his left arm.

Darkness was immediately creeping into the corners of his sight. His body suddenly felt heavier, even the smallest movements required all of his energy left after a long night on patrol. His breath went in slow-motion, his heart hurting due to the lack of oxygen.

The theory that Batman had often told him, that hearing would be the last sense to go when you die, was now confirmed by the Boy Wonder. He couldn't feel anything anymore, not even the goose bumps that were easily seen through his blurry vision. His sense of smell soon following to fail. It only took a matter of seconds before also his vision gave up on him, leaving the young boy with only his hearing.

He could still hear a deep voice yell before everything went completely silent.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for now... I guess. I'll update as soon as I can. I already have written a part of chapter two. So uhh.. Continue? Abandon? You tell me.**

**Review please! It gives me motivation to keep writing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Whoa, thank you all so much for the kind reviews! It helps me build confidence to see that people actually like what I write. I never expected that you guys would like it this much. It really makes me happy to wake up to 30 new mails, all being notifications from my story. I tried my best to make this chapter interesting. It might be somewhat boring, but I think it's important for the storyline. Sooo, here we go! c:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (Ugh, I always forget to put this)**

* * *

A few images flashing by too quickly to be recognized. A woman. An elephant. A… Circus tent?

There's that woman again. Not just any woman, its Mary Grayson, happily swiping the floor of a small living room whilst whistling a song. His home… His Mother…

But the scene smoothly changes to that one horrifying moment when all the happiness in their family died.

"No! Wait!" Dick wants to yell, but they don't seem to hear him.

In angst he watches as his family climbs up higher and higher. Every step makes Dick's heart die a little inside. Normally he wouldn't have noticed, but seeing it all happen again, it was pretty high.

Again. Again?

"Did it already happen before? Then… Why am I here?" the boy questions himself. His mind is still foggy, but it all seems so realistic.

"Hey, little flying Robin, come on up!" his fathers voice awakes him from his thoughts.

Dick stares at his parents. They stare back, both holding onto the ladder to climb up even higher than they already were. Their eyes so bright, so full of joy. How would anyone want to destroy that?

He shakes his head.

"No, dad, and you shouldn't go either!" he answers, but it sounds more like a demand.

Dick closes his eyes, trying to get his mind settled.

A mission with Batman, that's for sure. In Gotham, duh. A nightclub? Blasting music, a dark room…

'What else?' he forces himself to remember, but his mind is interrupted by the sound of gasping people and breaking bones.

"NOOO!" he yells as he opens his eyes, only to find himself in a bright white room. At least ten different machines making bleeping noises. It sounded chaotic, as they each had their own rhythm.

His eyes hurt from the brightness of a light shining directly into his eyes, so he closes them quickly. His left arm is stinging and his head aching.

"Robin?" A deep voice speaks, yet it sounds calming.

He slowly opens his eyes again. Everything is blurred. Some colours are still floating around for a while before finding their place in his view. The walls, floor and bed are white. Flowers in front of him are so brightly coloured it hurt his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" the same voice asks him and he hears footsteps coming closer.

"Yeah…" he answers softly, trying to clear his throat.

It's Bruce who's talking to him. He seems to be alone, sitting in a small chair on the left side of Dick's bed.

"Are you okay?" Bruce asks and he looks into Dick's eyes.

'Am I okay?' it shoots through Dick's mind, 'No, I'm not okay. There are so many thoughts buzzing through my head that I can't even concentrate. I feel so horrible it hurts to smile, so I can't fake it, not today. I'm trying so hard to hold in all these tears that are waiting to burst out. I want to scream. I want those terrible nightmares to disappear.'

"Yeah, I'm just tired."

Bruce hugs him carefully, clearly not wanting to cause him more pain than he already has. Dick wishes he could stay like this forever. It feels so safe, so trusting.

"What do you remember?" Bruce asks when letting him go of the hug, much to Dick's displease.

"Nothing." He answers, and he feels something warm well up in his eyes.

Tears.

He starts sobbing. He doesn't even know why. The tears are uncontrollably falling down his cheeks.

"Shhh, its okay," Bruce says and he hugs him carefully again, "Its okay."

* * *

It takes another day or two before the team finally gets to see their youngest team mate again. They're all excited, waiting for Robin to enter through the zeta-beam.

"Not like Rob to be late," Wally mumbles, switching his weight from his left leg to his right.

"Who're you waiting for?" A familiar voice quietly whispers into Wally's ear.

"A good friend of mine," Wally answers, keeping his eyes focused on the zeta-beam.

"What's his name?"

"Robin. You know, that awesome guy who helps Batman? He's part of our team," Wally answers proudly with a smile, yet he's not looking at the person.

"Aha. Sounds like a good person."

"He definitely is. We wouldn't be able to succeed a mission without him." Wally's eyes suddenly widen.

"Wait, what?" he says and he turns to the person who's been whispering into his ear. Robin greets him with his signature smile.

"Robin! Where have you been?" M'gann asks as she turns to Robin and smiles back at him.

"I heard you got injured," Wally states with concern.

"I'm okay," Robin brushes it off, "It's nothing."

Little did he know how terribly wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: Alright! Cliffhanger**

**So uhm.. I hate to ask for it again... But uh.. Reviews help me with my self-esteem.. So please? Review? Pretty please? c:**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning: This chapter may be considered disturbing or scary. **_**(I'm not really sure what someone considers scary or interesting, 'cause I'm pretty much used to it. Wanted to warn you just in case.)**

**A/N: Yeah, I went kind of crazy with this chapter… I wanted to write something to keep you guys reading, and to make it a bit more interesting, so I decided to go for the dark and scary! C: (Hey, it's an Angst/Hurt after all…) While writing it I completely saw it happening before my eyes, so I tried to put it down as best as I could.**

******RobxKF if you really want it, it's kind of up to you. Could be brotherly, could be lovers; Your choice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

Richard's quite expensive, white coloured All Stars were getting soaked in the puddles on the street. It was a dark, cold night. He was alone in the forsaken and never ending one way street. Squat houses - not one was separated from the rest. It had been a rainy day, nothing different from its predecessors. But it was autumn; well known for its always rainy and dark days.

He stopped as a huge puddle was in front of him. There was no possible way he could walk around it without getting his shoes drenched again. Raindrops softly combine with the water in front of him, making small and hypnotizing waves. The peaceful sound of raindrops dripping on the street was all he could hear. The puddle was reflecting the light of the streetlight next to him. He was staring at his own face. His blue eyes looked sad, cheerless, alone… His black hair drenched and falling over his face. As well as his clothes – they were cold and sticking onto his body.

Slowly, he continued his way home. He could've asked Alfred to pick him up, but he refused. He didn't regret his decision to walk home, even if it was raining and Alfred and Bruce were probably worried. It gave him time to think. Think of what truly had happened four days ago. That sting in his arm… It had to be more than just a needle with some kind of drugs.

Dick had felt terrible since it had happened. The only thing that made him feel a bit better was the fact that he had saved Batman, or Batman had saved him, he wasn't really sure. However, Bruce wasn't badly injured. Dick's head often hurt, he faint randomly, his arm throbbing often.

Suddenly, a person walking in front of Dick caught his attention. He couldn't really see what was wrong with him or her. A lumbering walk it had for sure. Dick wondered what kind of reason someone could have to walk in the cold streets of Gotham this late. It wasn't exactly healthy for an old, sick person to walk in the rain.

As he came closer, the air began to stink. Almost like something was decaying, or rotting. He waved his hand in front of his face to get rid of the fetid air. He was now right behind the shambling person. He assumed it was a woman, or a girl, as she was wearing a skirt. They passed the nearest streetlight, and he could see it was green. It was a familiar looking costume. However, it was torn apart everywhere, blood spatters all over the beautifully decorated costume. Rancid, crimson coloured goo dripping out of her mouth, onto the concrete and swept sidewalk. Her skin was celadon coloured, her neck cracked to the left, bones sticking out on the right. It was a horrifying sight. His eyes widened and he started to panic.

Dick decided to run. He ran past the disgusting looking woman as fast as he could, not looking over his shoulder even once.

After a while he had to catch his breath. His heart pounded and his legs gave up on him. His bag pack felt heavy. Heavily breathing, he stopped running.

"Wha… Whoa.." He stuttered as he put his hands in his neck and slowly continued to walk. Dick didn't understand. He was usually able to run for a while before tiring up.

He was afraid.

Terrified. Wrecked. His body was shaking all over, his arm throbbing incredibly. He completely ignored the rain, the drenched shoes that made a squishing sound whenever they hit the ground, the jeans sticking onto his legs. His only thought was the woman. If it even could be considered a woman. Her terrifying look constantly flashed before his eyes. Frightened, he looked over his shoulder. Nobody, just the dark streets. He turned his head back forward.

Her face. That celadon coloured face, covered in wounds, her head leaning to the left, blood dripping out of her mouth, black and deep holes where her eyes should be. Dick's heart skipped a few beats.

"What have you done to me, Richard?" the woman yelled at him, blood spattering onto his face.

He was still tired, he couldn't run. In a total state of shock he stared at the woman. He was even afraid to breathe. She seemed familiar. Her costume. Her long, blonde hair…

"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she yelled even harder, her voice echoing throughout the dark street.

"W-Who are you?" Dick asked.

"You don't even remember your own mother?" she stated, her voice not angry but disappointed.

Dick's eyes widened, his mouth dropped open to say something, but nothing came out.

"No… It can't be. My mother is dead!" he finally said, biting his lower lip to prevent himself from crying the words out loud.

She took a step back, her eyes returning onto her face, the blood disappearing from her skin and clothes. Soon, Dick was facing his very own mother. He slipped onto his knees. His eyes closed. The rain was falling onto his back. The tears were uncontrollably falling from his eyes.

"Robin?" another sudden, familiar voice said in front of him. He looked up.

There was Wally, in his hero costume, the only person he could trust with his secret identity besides Bruce and Alfred.

"KF, Why…" Dick said as he stood up and looked around. His mother was nowhere to be found. He grabbed his bag that fell off his back.

"Why are you here?" he continued, quickly wiping the tears from his eyes.

Wally picked him up bridal-style, ignoring Robin's many demands to put him down. He ran with the speed of light to his home in Central City.

"I was worried," Wally started, "So I went to look for you. Why the tears?"

Dick hesitated. He didn't want his friend to worry about him. He didn't want to be the little kid everyone has to watch. He isn't the little boy who's waiting for the rescue. But he also knew very well that he couldn't keep this a secret from his best friend.

"I saw my mom," he said quickly, not looking into Wally's eyes.

There was no response from the speedster, not even when they arrived at his uncle's home.

"They won't be home for the upcoming days. Take a shower, I'll get you some of my clothes," Wally said, putting Dick down carefully and opening the door.

Dick walked into the direction of the bathroom, as he knew his friends house pretty well, before stopping and lowering his head to look at his feet.

"You won't tell Bruce, right?" he asked.

Wally turned around, wanting to say that he will. He was planning to, after all. But when he saw his friend so sad – He couldn't.

"I won't." Wally said, trying to cheer his friend up a little.

He heard a small chuckle, then a quick 'thanks' before his friend ran to the bathroom to get a warm shower.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Well. There you go. You have no idea how unsure I am about this chapter. Maybe it doesn't really fit into the story. I was afraid it'd be too dark, but I decided to give it a try.**

**Tell me what you think :3! More creeping around or back to the shiny summer days?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the alerts, favourites, reviews and whatnot. I'm so happy with them! 38 Reviews – Thank you! I never expected this. Keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice.**

* * *

A nice, warm shower makes you feel better. At least, that's what everyone's been saying. If you're suffering from hallucinations and you don't even know it yourself, it doesn't change a thing.

Dick, with a towel around his waist, curiously looked at the clothes that Wally left for him. Wally being Wally, he would surely have put something embarrassing between the pair of clothes that Dick had to wear as his own clothes were soaked from the rain.

A pair of black socks and a black boxer. Well, at least those were matching. Blue jeans and a plain white shirt were next on the pile. And finally, a red hoodie.

But when he slipped it on the noticed it wasn't just any hoodie, it had the Flash logo on the front.

"Of course," Dick mumbled with a small smile on his face.

Still, with no protests, he walked out. He slowly walked towards the living room. His legs were begging him to stop walking, even though he hadn't done anything exhausting. Dick could feel his heart pounding faster and faster, his breath almost couldn't keep up. After what felt like minutes, he reached the couch in the small living room. With a huge sigh he let himself fall onto it.

"Hey!" Wally greeted him, racing to the other chair next to the couch.

Wally looked at Dick, obviously seeing something was wrong with the younger boy, as he sat down.

"Are you tired?" he asked with concern.

"Just a bit."

Wally furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dude, I'm gonna go get a snack," Wally said as he got up and ran towards the kitchen.

Dick laid his head in the palms of his hands that were on his lap, shutting his eyes. His head was aching, his body temperature rising quickly and his heart still pounding. He mumbled some words and hoped that it would go away soon.

"Dick…" a small whisper said from his left.

"Hm?" he responded, not wanted to open his eyes.

"We love you."

Dick furrowed his eyebrows, his face still protected by his hands.

"Okay…?" he said softly, not sure what to say. Finally, he opened his eyes and lifted his head. His blue eyes widen immediately.

"Mom?"

Mary Grayson smiles at her sons' blue eyes. Her blonde hair in a ponytail and behind her back, her blue eyes full with joy and happiness. She was wearing a red gala dress, one that would be far too expensive for their simple circus family to buy, but it still looked worth all the money when she was wearing it.

She had her left leg swung over her right, her right arm on the back of the couch so she was facing Dick entirely. As she smiled, it looked a little bit magical.

"B-But…" Dick stuttered in disbelief, baffled by her mothers' appearance.

"We're here, Dick," his fathers' voice said from his other side.

He too was wearing way too expensive clothes. His suit was black, well-fitted, with not a single imperfection on it. Exactly what Mary would pick for her husband to wear at a formal event, or just a night out for the two of them. It fit him very well; it made him look handsome and younger than he actually was. He was wearing a white tie, something he said he wouldn't do again after his wedding.

"Dad!" Richard said excitedly.

He feels his mother's warm, comfortable hand resting on his left leg.

"You're really here," Dick said softly with a huge grin on his face, his eyes filling with tears of joy. His mother and father responded with a smile so bright.

"We never left,"

The door of the living room opened, revealing Wally with at least seven bags of chips of all kinds of flavours and two cans of Coke.

"You ready for some gaming?" he yelled excitedly.

"Wally! Meet my parents," Dick said as he looked at him, "John and Mary."

Wally looked around in the room, then back to Dick, and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

"Uhh, dude, there's no one here except us," he said, not sure how to tell his friend.

"Yes, they are! Look, my mother," Dick started happily, and he placed a hand on his mothers' (which appeared to Wally as Dick placing his own hand on his own lap), "And my father." He smiled to his right.

"Dick, I'm telling you, there's no one-"

"Yes! Yes, they are!" Dick yelled, interrupting Wally mid-sentence. Tears started to roll down his pale face.

Wally placed the bags and cans on the kitchen-table and kneeled down in front of Dick.

"I think you're hallucinating again, man, calm down," he said, acting like a big brother to his friend.

"Why don't you just believe me?" Dick cried out and he stood up. However, Wally pushed him back on the couch gently, not sure what to do to keep the Boy Wonder from crying.

"Rob, I… All of this… It isn't real. Your parents died that night."

"I know." Dick whispered after a moment of silence.

He placed a reassuring hand on Dick's knee as the boy cried. After a while, they both sat in silence next to each other.

"You know, Wally, I thought…" Dick starts softly, but trails off.

"What is it?" Wally asks curiously.

"I thought taking him down would take away all the problems, but they're still there. It… It has always been there, deep inside me. I let it divine me. Drive me. It made me who I am, but now…"

"But now?" Wally wanted him to continue.

"I-I want to be more than who I am, but I don't know how to without letting my parents down," Dick continued, apparently finding his lap very interesting.

"They're dead. You can't let them down. Your parents' dead is a part of you. It made you who you are. If you think it's a weakness, make it a strength. It's a part of you, so use it." Wally looked at the floor.

After a moment of silence, Dick gave a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Wally asked, looking at his friend.

"Since when did you become a therapist?"

Wally laughed, more at the fact that he had successfully cheered his friend up, and poked Dick in his stomach.

"Since you're not being one."

Dick chuckled again, but his smile soon faded.

"I'm sorry, Walls, I don't know why I keep seeing them… I don't even know what to believe anymore."

"Don't worry about it," Wally said in response, and leaned over to take his Coke off the table, "Accidents happen."

"No, to me they don't."

"Well, if you assume it's not an accident, maybe we could tell Bats?" Wally took a sip of his can and placed it back on the table, "Y'know, to make sure it's not something bad."

"NO!" Dick yelled back, "I'm not some stupid little kid that everyone needs to watch! I can take care of myself."

Wally dramatically raised his hands, "Whoa, dude, no need to get mad."

Dick seemed to calm down and looked out of the window to see that it had started raining once again. He saw a bird flying high up in the gray sky. It seemed so careless; so free. Free to go wherever it wanted to go. And yet it had chosen to stay here. In the darkness - in the cold.

"You sure you're okay? You don't look so well,"

Now that Wally mentioned it, he didn't feel good. He looked at Wally, as his breath suddenly stopped and his heart begged for air. His left arm stinging terribly again on that same spot. Tears jumped into his eyes. His mouth opened to desperately try and get even the smallest bit of oxygen into his lungs. But nothing came in or out.

"Rob!" Wally yelled, and he ran towards him, as he fell on the floor with a loud thud and his vision closed. The world became a dark pitch for the young boy once again.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, cheesy, yes. Sorry. Next chapter will be more interesting, hopefully. I guess reviews means a quicker update so eh... Go ahead? C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I love you. The reviews, alerts, favourites – It means so much to me ;n;**

**_'These are thoughts'_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. (If I did, all episodes would be Robin-centric)**

* * *

Robin awoke to the cheerful chirp of an early morning bird, among the sounds of branches cracking in the cold autumn wind.

He slowly turned his head to the left side, hoping it would take away some of the headache he was already having within seconds after waking up. Of course. What else did he expect after passing out in such a short time - twice.

He pulled the blankets over his head, covering his eyes from any possible source of light that would hurt them after being closed for so long. He opened and closed them again, at the speed that a speedster would be jealous of. His eyes felt dry.

As he lay there, whining at himself at how terribly annoying that headache was getting, he heard someone talk on the other side of the door. He assumed it was closed, or Wally would've heard his whining for sure.

"I understand, but what if-"

"But-"

"Please listen, Mr Wayne…"

The name of his foster parent made Robin's heart skip at least a beat or two. It was Wally talking on the phone, but he seemed to be constantly interrupted by… Bruce.

_**'He knows…'**_ The thought ran through his head, desperately trying to find an idea, a solution, perhaps even a lie, if it was necessary.

His head started aching even more but he was more focused on the matter at hand, an angry Bruce, than his current health. If the headache didn't kill him, Bruce would.

"OK, Mr Wayne, I'll be there with him as soon as I can."

Robin didn't even have to look to know that Wally deeply sighed with relief that his conversation was over. He apparently ran downstairs with the speed of light, because Robin didn't hear footsteps on the stairs

_**'What do I do?'**_ Robin panicked, his heart pumping faster. The possible outcomes of an angry parent shot through his head, but among the thousands of happy ones, the worse were overwhelming and sticking onto his mind like glue.

Bruce could send him to his room and not let him join any missions for the time being. Or… He could… Hit him? Maybe even worse, he would abandon him…

_**'STOP IT!'**_ the sudden furious thought cleared his mind. He grasped his raven hair in anger and opened his eyes, ignoring the burning pain. He had to do something and not just lay there being helpless. Bruce would never do such things to him. His mind was playing tricks on him – he was sure of it.

It took a while before he heard Wally walking up the stairs again. Each step made the old wood crack individually. It could've been a scene from a scary horror movie, in which the murderer was slowly planning his attack whilst making his way to his victim. Where the victim was suspiciously listening to the cracking wood and the steps on the cold tiles, the murderer was already finding a solution for the blood that would spatter all over the walls.

But it wasn't.

It was reality. The painful reality in which scary things would happen too. The reality in which Robin would be getting an enraged Bruce on his head anytime soon.

The door opened with a screech, but Robin didn't turn around.

"Hey, you awake?" Wally asked, trying to keep his voice as low as possible and still keeping it audible.

He waited for an answer, but none came and he approached the bed. Wally laid his hand on the Boy Wonders' shoulder.

"Dick..."

The Boy Wonder narrowed his eyes, but it couldn't be seen by the speedster.

"Only my friends can call me that." he answered with an aggressive tone in his voice.

Wally's eyes widened for a moment.

"What do you mean?"

The younger boy finally turned around, revealing his lousy, but still beautiful, blue eyes.

"You told him." Robin said with a deepened voice, indicating he was angry.

Wally's eyebrows rose, "Told who about what?"

Robin's eyes narrowed even more than the speedster thought possible. There were only two stripes left, just open enough to show that the Boy Wonder hadn't fall back asleep, but was just incredibly enraged.

The younger boy cleared his throat. "I thought we had a bro-mise?"

**_'A what?'_** Wally wanted to ask in return, but he soon figured what his best friend meant. A bro-mise, something stronger than a promise and a special thing only he and the thirteen-year-old had. They promised each other after Dick showed him his secret identity. They both promised, or bro-mised, to not tell anyone about something if one of them, or eventually both of them, didn't want to the other to.

He told the Boy Wonder he wouldn't tell Bruce, but he did. He broke something unbreakable.

Wally didn't know what to say. "Dude… I, I didn't want to."

Robin snickered with an annoyed tone in his voice. "Yeah. Sure."

"I'm serious! I didn't know what to do. I panicked, okay? I think your health is more important right now."

Robin's eyes seemed to loosen a bit. He couldn't stay mad at his friend for too long. Someone cared for him, at least.

Deep inside of his mind, Robin knew that something was wrong with him. Ever since that incident at the night club… If only he knew what exactly had happened. Who did the deep voice he heard belong to, any way?

"I'm bringing you to your home, okay?" Wally asked, quite insecure.

The younger boy nodded absentmindedly and got up.

"Dude! Your arm!" Wally yelled as soon as Robin pulled the blankets off him.

Robin lifted the small, left sleeve of his plain, white T-shirt up to see that his arm was blue. It almost seemed to be bruised, all over. He followed a thick vain that was clearly visible all the way up to his neck. It was most likely that it would go even further, towards his head, but he couldn't see.

He looked up at Wally with widened eyes, who had his mouth open to say something, but the words didn't seem to come.

"I, I have to… I have to go to Bruce.. I need this looked at."

Wally dramatically raised his hands, "YEAH! You should've done that days ago."

Robin looked at him with a playful smile. "You know how I am."

"This is not something to joke about! You could be dying."

The playful smile soon faded from Robin's face. It was true. He might be dying, and not even know it himself. Why didn't he get this looked at earlier? Maybe it was already too late.

Tears started to roll down his face. How he got so emotional the last days – he had no idea. Perhaps it was just that this all was being too much for him. He was a thirteen-year-old, after all. Normal boys of his age shouldn't be running around with World's Greatest Detective, solving crimes and stopping criminals. He was. He was different. Was that it? Was he really that different from the rest?

"Alright, calm down," Wally tried to comfort the boy, "I'll get you to Bruce, okay?"

Without any hesitation, and without any protests from the Boy Wonder this time, Wally picked him up and carried him all the way to Gotham City.

"Bruce…" Dick started, after he had run some tests on his body with his foster parent, "I'm sorry."

Bruce looked up, glad that he got the speedster to leave, and gave a small smile.

"That's okay."

Dick looked at him with surprise, wondering what had gotten into the Dark Knight to be so kind.

"You're… You're okay with this?" he asked bewildered, sitting on the edge of the examination table.

Bruce nodded, then turned around to lean with his back on the desk he was working on. It would take at least a few hours for all the test to be completely finished.

He sighed deeply, "I know this boy…"

The Boy Wonder frowned, wondering what Bruce was getting at.

"He thinks he can jump from one building to another in a single bound, thinks he can hold the world on his shoulders, and until now believes that he can stop crimes from happening without getting hurt himself. There's no one like him. He's my son, and I'm glad he is. But he should also know that I would never get angry at him."

He could feel his heart shatter in at least a thousand different pieces. It was almost audible in the giant, cold bat-cave. He let the words sink in even more for a while.

"I don't know what has gotten into me… I'm so different, the last days. I don't even know what happened when I passed out," he looked at his parent with sorrowful eyes, "I… I didn't even ask if you were okay…" he whispered.

Bruce approached his ward, and put a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Its fine, Dick," he sat down on the metallic examination table, next to Dick; "Scarecrow somehow hacked the signal and led you there. I found out your tracker on your costume was suddenly moving and you hadn't told me anything nor had I told you to do something. I wanted to contact you, but the signal was jammed, and that's when I knew that…"

Dick looked up at his mentor to see him grinning.

"That's when I knew shit was going down," his foster-parent ended with a grin and he looked at his son, who laughed out loud, totally forgetting his problems for a while.

"Isn't that the right way to put it?" Bruce asked.

Dick snickered, "Oh, it sure is!"

He hugged his Bright Knight thightly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, let's end a chapter with something good for once, shall we? I really wanted to put some more Daddybats and Rob-KF time in it, aaaand I think I'm now satisfied with what I have. Guess next chapter will be intense Robin-hurt, so get your tissues ready.**


	6. Chapter 6A

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been a while, and I'm terribly sorry for the wait! I've been really busy the last week and I still will be until next week, but I promised to update, so here ya go! This chapter will be split in two, meaning this is Chapter 6A and the next will be Chapter 6B. Consider this a preview of what's to come.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Young Justice.. :c**

* * *

_Snap, gasp, scream, crack, silence._

The five horrible sounds were continuously going through his nightmare. The point of view changed after every time he saw their broken bodies laying unmoving on the ground. First from his own point of view, then from the audience, heck – even Zucco's point of view was one of his.

Then, not only the point of view changed, but also the people who were falling. It wasn't his family anymore. It was Bruce, Barbara, even the entire team was falling right in front of Dick's eyes, all of them yelling out his name desperately, their soon-to-be-broken bodies hopelessly falling onto the cold, hard floor as he reached out for them.

Panting slightly, Dick woke up, for a second not knowing where he was. That until memory came rushing over him like a wave. He was in his own room, at Bruce' house. Yes, Bruce' house he would call it. Not even his home. His father always told him that a house is where you sleep, and a home is where you belong. And he belonged in the circus, after all.

Dick ran a hand through his raven hair, his bangs falling back into its place as soon as he let them go. He sighed deeply, thanking the mighty force up above that it was all just a nightmare. He stretched his arms in front of him, causing the sleeve of his T-shirt to go up slightly. It revealed an even more bruised left arm. He worriedly poked the blue skin, wondering how a simple night on patrol could cause so much trouble. His concern grew even more as he noticed he couldn't feel his nails digging into the bruised arm.

What would he do?

Tell Bruce? Have another set of useless tests run on his body? He would medically be better off, maybe… But sure, Bruce would tell the Team Robin wouldn't be around for a while, causing them to be concerned and threat him like a baby brother again. The infinite amount of questions if he was feeling okay after every little thing he did… And of course the League would know all about it too. And Dick is pretty sure they're not waiting for a certain bird boy to show up with another problem.

No. He'll keep this to himself. For now, at least.

He pulled his sleeve down and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He stood up, but was petrified by the fact that for a moment he also couldn't feel the ground. Dick fell back onto his bed quickly, looking at the floor with widened eyes, almost like he expected that the ground would in fact not be there and he was in some sort of heaven. But the floor never left, and it left the boy panicky sitting on his bed. He hesitated the pros and cons of calling Bruce once again, and decided to still not tell his mentor.

Dick tried again, slowly putting his feet on the floor. He was relieved to feel the coldness of the wooden floor against his bare feet. He nodded decisively, giving himself permission to stand up. And he did, successfully. He smiled happily, almost like he was standing for the first time since he was born.

His celebration was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling, begging for attention. He chuckled at the weird feeling, putting his right arm over his belly to calm it down. Different kinds of food shot through his mind. Scrambled eggs, cookies, French fries, chocolate, sandwiches… He definitely would like a sandwich right now. Alfred wasn't awake yet, it was still dark outside, and neither was Bruce. He could make as many sandwiches as he wanted!

He wanted to run to the kitchen immediately, only to be terrified by the missing of the cold floor as soon as he took a step. Dick fell to the ground with a loud thud, groaning as he stood back up.

"Damnit. Get it together, Grayson."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not really good at hurting my baby, so... Tell me what you think? Criticism is always welcome, and so are reviews.**

**I'll try to upload 6B by the end of this weekend or Monday. c:**


	7. Chapter 6B

**A/N: I promised, and I'm already way too late, so here we go.**

* * *

Thankfully Dick made it to the kitchen counter after a while of carefully taking steps, and prepared himself a well deserved sandwich, one that he finished eating within a few minutes after finishing. He felt a bit better now; the soft couch was allowing him to fall asleep again. He tried his best to fight the urge. Dick knew he couldn't fall asleep. Not now. It was almost 8 AM, he had half an hour to prepare himself for school and actually get there in time.

'Plenty of time left…' a soft, whispering and convincing voice in his head said, and it started repeating the words like a lullaby.

He leaned his elbow on the armrest of the couch and supported his head with the palm of his hand. As soon as he closed his heavy eyes, the darkness immediately took care of the rest of his body. Inviting him into another dream.

"Master Dick?" a British voice, just on time.

"Alfred!" Dick opened his eyes quickly and smiled at the old man, trying to seem as awake as possible, "Good morning."

The butler nodded, "Good morning, sir. Is there anything I can prepare for you?"

"No, thanks. I'll be upstairs, packing my bag," Dick stood up clumsily, but Alfred couldn't see it as he turned around already, "And I will make as less noise as possible," he added before Alfred would ask him.

As quickly as he could, he walked upstairs, not wanting his loyal butler to ask any more questions like how he was feeling. Not now that he is feeling terrible. He'll take care of this himself. He's thirteen, old enough to be independent.

Once arrived at his room and he looked at the mess he made during his nightmare, he stretched his arms widely and yawns, knowing that if Bruce or Alfred will see this, he might not be feeling better than he already is. He quickly walked to his desk, gathering the books that he'll be needing on school today, and put them not so carefully in his schoolbag. He closed the zipper in a swift motion. He didn't have time to be careful right now.

"Which stupid voice said I had enough time? I don't…" he mumbled to himself whilst he folded the blankets on his bed and lay them down as neatly as he could. He was never good at these things. It'd always look messy, no matter how careful he tried to be. How his mother and Alfred did it – Dick had no idea. It always seemed so perfect, without even a single crackle or imperfection.

He rubbed his tired eyes and put on his school uniform, that he hated more than anything, with the speed that his speedster friend would be jealous of. He grabbed his schoolbag and swung it over his left shoulder, only to have his body remind him that his arm is still hurting. He tried his best to ignore the pain and walked downstairs. He glanced at the clock in his room before closing the door.

8:15 AM, there's not much time left.

"I'll be leaving for school," he announced as he walked towards the door and opening the locks.

"Sir," Alfred said as he followed him, "Perhaps you would like me to drive you there?"

A voice in his head said no, but he knew damn well he wouldn't make it in time if he was going to walk. He actually wanted some time on his own, and the walk to school would be perfect for that, but he wouldn't make it in time and having to explain why wasn't something he was planning on.

Dick nodded, "Thanks."

* * *

"Dick? You're unusually quiet today," Barbara asked him as she poured some green looking liquid into a small bottle with another purple substance carefully, not looking at Dick.

He shrugged and looked closely to her movements, ready to come in action if she accidentally dropped it, "I'm fine."

Dick grinned a little in his head, thinking of how stupid his answer actually was. Barbara would take that as an answer anyway, so no need to bother right now. He'd have a real problem if Bruce-

A wave of nausea came over him like an ocean in a summer morning, except for the fact that the sun was now missing for him. He covered his mouth with his hand quickly and just stared in front of him, hoping it would go away. Luckily for him, the feeling of vomiting drifted away easily. He let go of his breath and started to breathe heavily in and out, which Barbara noticed.

"You okay, Dick?" she asked as she put the bottles on the table and turned to Dick.

He nodded and removed his hand, "Yeah, just felt a little sick."

She examined his face closely, her green eyes narrowed, "You seem pale."

"I'm always pale, Babs," he said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Paler than usual."

Dick rolled his eyes, wanting to continue the boring chemistry lesson by taking one of the bottles and pretending to examine it. Barbara didn't buy his act.

"Hey!" she grabbed the bottle from his hands roughly and started to look into his blue eyes, "No one fools me, Boy Wonder."

Dick's eyes widen. Boy Wonder? Why'd she call him Boy Wonder? Did she know? How? He'd made all the effort to not have anybody find out, and now she knew…

He opened his mouth to answer. Nothing came out but the invisible air coming from his lungs. She kept staring into his still widened eyes.

"I… What? What did you call me?" he asked, to be sure he didn't mishear.

She backed off a little, "Boy Wonder."

"Why?"

She raised an eyebrow while getting back to her seat normally, not staring into his eyes anymore, "Your grades. They're wonders. Little miracles."

He sighed deeply out of relief. It felt like a whole weight fell of his shoulders all at once. He leaned with his back against the chair, let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

He rubbed his closed eyes sleepily and stretched his arms widely after.

"Mr. Grayson?"

He quickly looked up and saw the angry face of his teacher looking at him.

"May I know what you are doing during this class?"

Barbara also looked up from her work and looked at Dick, making him even more nervous.

"Sorry," he mumbled softly as he looked his empty desk in front of him.

"Can I see your work, Mr. Grayson?" his teacher suddenly asked, still looking at him and holding her hand up for his work.

Another hit of nausea hit over him, this time more heavy, and his eyes widened at his sudden sickness. He wanted to stand up and run to the restrooms, but his teacher pushed him back on his chair.

"You're not going anywhere. Work, here, now."

"I'm not feeling good…" Dick said, and covered his mouth with his hand again.

Barbara seemed to notice he really wasn't feeling good, and that he wasn't using it as an excuse, "He really isn't feeling good," she tried to convince her teacher, "He hasn't been feeling good all day."

Thank God she finally stepped out of his way. He ran to the restroom as quickly as he could, ignoring the many looks he got on his way there.

* * *

After a few moments of vomiting, he opened the door and bent over the sink to get rid of the disgusting taste and smell of his stomach's content. He opened the tap and let the water clean his mouth while wishing it'll all be over soon. His stomach was empty now anyway, so it couldn't get any worse.

He closed the tap and looking into the mirror in front of him, only to be shocked and caught off-guard by Wally standing behind him in the reflection. He was in his hero costume, but it was torn apart and some of his skin was visible. His face was covered in blood, a huge grin on his face and his eyes focused on Dick's as he held a with blood covered knife in the air, ready to strike.

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm a horrible person. I first let you wait for too long and then I leave with a cliffhanger. ;n; Please, don't kill me... Not yet! I need to finish this story first! :c**


	8. UPDATE

Hey there everyone!

I am terribly, terribly sorry for not updating in months. I'm a horrible person. It's been bugging me for a while that I've left you guys hanging for so long and lately I've gotten the urge to start writing again, so maybe I will!

I'm just not sure what to do with the story next, and I'm a little busy, but I just want you guys to know that not all hope is lost yet!

Much love.


End file.
